The New Girl
by silverpt05
Summary: Rylee has always been "The New Girl". She is different form the rest, she can see what the supernaturals are without anyone knowing. She sees what they are related to next to them. Like for a werewolf there is either a wolf or an alpha form. Werecoyotes have a coyote following them around. So on and so forth. Can they figure out what she is?


Being the new girl was normal. I have had my ups and downs at schools. I made friends then left them. It's harder to keep friends when they know what you are capable of. Hopefully this time will be my last. Changing schools isn't that hard it's when it's your senior year it gets tough. So, here I am sitting in a guidance office decorated in light fall colors. I fidget in my seat and look around, the secretary was busy putting papers in different places. Students walked past the office probably heading to class. I released a sigh as a girl with dirty blonde hair exited the office.

"Rylee Hearkens?" A woman in her late twenties, dressed nicely called.

I put my bag strap on my shoulder and walked. I sat the only seat in her office. My converse slightly touching the floor. I plucked at the frays of my ripped skinny jeans as she tells me about the students and faculty. I started shaking my right leg while biting the inside of my cheek. I glanced down at my ring on my right ring finger then glanced around the room.

"Rylee?" I looked at the lady, as she smiled, handing me two papers.

"Thank you." I mumbled then left the room to run into a guy with a strong jawline.

I walked past him and straight out of the office. I took a deep breath, shaking my head and walked to my homeroom. Students glanced at me as my long blonde hair started to annoy me. I put it up in a ponytail before continuing to my classroom. Once at the classroom, I took a deep breath. Walking to the back of classroom I took a seat in the back. Two guys walked in probably talking about lacrosse. I sighed silently as the bell rang.

"Alright then class. Today we have a new student, Miss Rylee." The teacher said making me look up, the same guy with the jawline and a girl with strawberry blonde hair walked in.

"Lydia, Scott so glad you could join us." The teacher said telling them to go to their seats.

I suddenly felt dizzy, holding onto my desk I took deep breaths. The room began to spin, something isn't right. I glanced around the room as the teacher began to lecture. I stopped at whom I guessed was Scott and saw a werewolf in alpha form next to him. I looked to the girl, Lydia, and saw people with multiple injuries around her. No. A banshee and a werewolf? Well at least there are more people like me.

The bell rang signaling to go to our next class, I got up but had to grab onto the desk. Shaking my head I walked to my next class, art, thank god. I sat in the back again, just as Lydia and a petite Asian girl walked in. I felt dizzy again, I looked back up to see a nine tailed fox, trailing behind her. I had never seen one before. Smiling I was about to stand up when I noticed they were walking towards me, I erased my smile. They sat on the right of me, as the teacher instructed them to continue on what they started yesterday. I listened as the teacher explained to me what to do.

"Draw something you can see but no one else can." I turned pale, then shake it off.

"Are you really drawing Scott like that?" I heard someone ask in a whispered tone.

"I think his alpha form in hot, okay?" The other replied, making me stare at the paper.

"Remember this is do at the end of class! Rylee, take it home and finish if you need to." The teacher said, I glanced around and noticed Lydia glance at me.

"Kira, hun. That's cute but, do you want everyone to know?" Lydia asked, continuing her work.

"No that's why I drew him smiling with that look in his eyes." Kira, I guess, said showing her drawing with a little bit of color.

"Good. So, what about this new girl?" Lydia asked, I know gesturing towards me.

"I think she can hear you." Kira said while laughing, just as the bell rang.

I put my sketch book up before heading out the classroom again, it was lunch time. Which meant avoid the supernatural. I sat at one of the picnic tables, putting my headphones in, I pulled out my sketchbook and continued with the sketch. I felt dizzy real quick and pulled out my water bottle, which actually contained a remedy for dizziness. Glancing around I sighed, The three supernaturals I found were sitting at the table next to mine, joined by a girl with a coyote sitting behind her on guard. The only guy that looked normal walked over to me and sat infornt of me.

"I'm Stiles. My friends kind of told me to come talk to you since you look lonely." He whispered the last part, I looked in his eyes and saw how tired he was.

"You were the nogitsune." I mumbled causing the alpha to walk to us.

"How do you know about that?" He asked sitting next to Stiles.

"The rest of you stay put, I don't need to faint. Right, alpha?" I asked gripping my head, Scott put a hand on my arm.

"What are you?" He asked glancing down at my sketch, his eyes widened.

"You don't know? Have you not learned yet? Anyways, for now I'm Rylee." I said then smiled, the three girls stared at me then at each other.

"We need to talk to Deaton." Stiles said looking at Scott, then glancing at me.

A couple days later, I sat at lunch with Stiles. He was filling me in on the past events. An alpha pack, hunters, lizard thing, and lately cannibals. I shaked my head and took a drink of his soda as we sat in his jeep. Over the past few days, Stiles has been the only one to talk to me and really get to know me. He even told me about this party that is happening tonight.

"So I will pick you up at eight?" Stiles asked as he walked me to class, I smiled lightly and nodded my head.

"Sure. Oh, could you drop me off after practice?" I asked knowing they had practice today, to which Stiles nodded and pushed me into my classroom.

After class ended I headed to the field and sat at the back of the bleachers. Trying not to drag attention to myself. I pulled out my water bottle just has dizziness hit me, I looked over to the group of players spotting a wolf next to Scott's alpha. Stiles down on the bench. I got up and sat behind him.

"Stiles~" I cooed gaining his attention, he turned to face me with a smile.

"What's up, Rylee?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Has Scott turned anyone?" I asked, glancing at Kira and Malia knowing they could hear our conversation.

"I'll tell you later." He said looking at the two on the field.

I nodded then went back to where I was. I took sighed in relief, _at least Malia stopped staring._ I looked over at the two. _Nevermind. _I focused back on the guys, feeling hella awkward.


End file.
